The Hidden King
by KM2000
Summary: Endon and Sharn flee the palace and go into hiding in a safe place, and wait for the time when Deltora will be free from the Shadow Lord. This is their story. Warning: contains massive spoilers for Deltora Quest 1.
1. Refuge

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back, with another story to add to the Deltora Quest fanfiction archive :) This fanfiction concerns Endon and Sharn as they seek refuge in the forge and wait for the time to come to restore the Belt of Deltora.

Disclaimer: Deltora Quest belongs to Emily Rodda.

Refuge

Chaos reigned as Endon, Sharn and Jarred hurried from the palace to the forge. Although it was approaching dawn, the darkness had not abated and an eerie wind was howling, piercing the core of their ears. Far in the distance, Endon could see scarlet clouds tumbling towards Del, and within them dark slits of eyes glittering with greed, triumph and malice.

Within their cottages, the people of Del could be heard awakening to the sight of evil closing in on their world. Endon's heart ached to hear their cries of terror and confusion, and their desperate pleas for help. He had caused this to happen; now his own people were paying the ultimate price while he was running to safety. It was not right that it should be this way.

But as Jarred had told him, his family had to survive or Deltora would be lost to the Shadow Lord forever. It was the only thing that kept Endon from running back into the palace to try and help his people: the thought of his wife and unborn heir dying horribly at the Shadow Lord's hands, and the thought of his people and kingdom being lost to the Shadow Lord for eternity. It was physically hard to do so, but Endon kept running, trying to convince himself that in this way he was helping Deltora; that the best way of helping his kingdom was to stay alive and safe from the Shadow Lord's view.

He looked at Sharn, running beside him, her dark eyes blazing with her determination and courage as her hand hovered over her belly, as if she could protect her babe from falling into the clutches of the Shadow Lord. He looked at Jarred, his closest friend, like a brother to him, who had promised to help them when no one else would. He had to trust that Jarred would have a plan, that he and his family would remain safe. It was the only thing Endon could do now.

Endon scanned the cottages, searching for the place that Jarred had called home for the past seven years. He could not recognise it, the forge, fabled home of Adin. The city looked so different than when he had viewed it from the palace windows. Then, it had looked beautiful: the fields had been golden and full of produce, the cottages had been well-built and stable. It had seemed as if the city was at peace, that it had no troubles. Now, the fields were rotting with weeds, and the cottages were crumbling and decaying. Homeless vagabonds prowled the streets, breaking into villagers' homes to find food to fill their bellies with. Others lined the shadows of the street, begging for a piece of bread or ale, their haggard eyes flooded with anguish. Endon could not have been more horrified. How could he have been so oblivious to the despair and troubles of his people?

He had asked Jarred what the city of Del was like outside the palace, but he had hardly believed him. How could he, the King of Deltora, have been so deceived? As he left the palace, he had turned back to see it one last time, but all that had been visible of it were the tips of the turrets. The rest of it was hidden, engulfed by a misty screen. And as he saw the city, he had seen its decay, despair and pain, and his heart choked within him.

Oh, Jarred! Endon thought. Why had I not listened to you when I had the chance?

It was his fault, all of it. If he had listened to Jarred, if he had put on the Belt when Jarred had asked him to, none of this would have happened, and he and his family would not be running for their lives in a world thrown into chaos. He was to blame. Why could he have not acted differently instead of acting like a fool, oblivious to the evil surrounding his land?

'Endon,' Jarred's voice broke into his melancholy thoughts. 'We are here.'

Endon focused on the open gates, and the small cottage light warmly from the inside, bearing the promise of safety, even if it were only temporary. He gazed at the forge, Adin's home, and now Jarred's.

'Let us go inside,' Jarred urged. 'Anna is waiting, and we must make a plan before the Shadow Lord arrives.' Endon could not mistake the love and longing in Jarred's eyes at the thought of seeing his wife.

'Yes, of course,' Endon agreed. And so Endon let Jarred lead them into the cottage, the cottage door shutting out the painful screams of the people of Del as wind howled and the chaos continued in the city.

oOo

A woman was waiting for them in the forge house. As soon as Jarred, Endon and Sharn entered, she stumbled forward and flung her arms around Jarred, her face as pale as parchment. 'Jarred!' she whispered. 'I have been so worried! Are you alright? Did you find the King?'

Jarred smiled reassuringly at her, and pecked her on the cheek. 'Dear heart, I am alright,' he said, placing one hand gently on her large belly. 'Do not stress yourself. I found Endon, and his wife the Queen. I will tell all later.' He turned to face Endon. 'Endon, this is my beloved wife, Anna. Anna, this is Endon, King of Deltora and my close friend, and his wife Sharn.'

Anna stared wide-eyed at the royal couple, their exotic make-up and rich, embroidered robes, and was silent. We must seem like foreigners to her, Endon thought. She has surely never seen the like of us before.

'It is nice to meet you,' Anna said at last. 'Jarred has told me of you, and has spoken nothing but good of you.' She turned to Jarred. 'What is happening, Jarred? Is the Shadow Lord invading?' Her fear was reflected in Jarred's eyes.

'Yes,' Jarred said bluntly. 'The Shadow Lord has invaded, and the Belt of Deltora is no more. We have escaped the palace, and have come here to plan what to do now. Endon and Sharn need to find a place of safety where they can hide.' He gestured towards the living area. 'If we sit we can discuss things more comfortably.'

Once they were all sitting comfortably on couches that surrounded a blazing fireplace, Endon decided that it was time to speak. 'What should we do, Jarred?' he asked his friend. 'You said you have a plan.'

'We must leave the city, and find a place to hide,' Sharn broke in. 'My ancestors' city, Tora, will shelter us. They have to, by honour of their ancient vow to Adin. We could send a message…'

'Yes, that is the best course of action,' Anna agreed quickly. 'You need to leave Del as soon as you can, before the roads become crowded with people trying to escape to the countryside. We must send Tora a message, and you must escape and travel there. There I am sure you will be safe.'

Endon saw Jarred's frown, and the apprehension in his eyes. 'Jarred, what are you thinking?' he wondered.

'You will not like it,' Jarred remarked. 'But I believe it is the safest way to protect you and your family, Endon.' He stared at Endon, as if willing him to understand.

'What is it?' Endon urged him, although he was not sure he wanted to hear it. He willed his heart to stop beating so rapidly. What was Jarred thinking? 'What is your plan?'

'The Shadow Lord expects you to flee Del as soon as possible to seek refuge in the countryside. He will have his creatures on the lookout for a man dressed royally and a woman with child. I believe the best course of action would be for you to stay here at the forge, while Anna and I take your places and flee to Tora to seek refuge. The Shadow Lord will never think of searching Del for you and you can live here safely until the time comes to search for the gems.' The words came out in a rush. Jarred leaned back in his chair, seeming relieved that he had finally told them his plan.

Sharn gasped. Anna's eyes widened and she stared open-mouthed at her husband.

Endon felt his mouth gape open, and felt his limbs freeze as if they were made of icicles. Was Jarred mad? 'No,' Endon whispered. 'I will not allow it. How can you think such a thing?' He gazed at Jarred, feeling his hands clench into fists at his sides. 'You have sacrificed enough for me, Jarred. I will not allow it. You have your wife and child to think of now; how can you do this to them?'

'Nothing matters more than you and your family staying safe,' Jarred said firmly. 'This is the safest place for you. It is as simple as that, Endon.'

'But Jarred, I cannot do this to you,' Endon said, his voice shaking. 'You cannot sacrifice your home and identity for me and my family.'

Jarred opened his mouth, but Sharn spoke first, gently touching Endon's arm. 'Endon, his plan is good, and he is right. What really matters is our child's safety. We will stay here, and when we are ready, we will search for the gems.' Determination shone from her very core, and Endon's heart swelled to see her courage and calmness in the midst of danger and uncertainty.

'Jarred…' Anna seemed at a loss at what to say. 'Are you sure of this?'

Jarred stood and walked to where she sat, her face blanched, trembling in her chair, her hands pressed to her belly. 'Do you trust me?' he asked her.

'Always,' Anna replied, smiling weakly up at him. 'You know that, Jarred.'

'Then let us do this, Anna,' he urged. 'I promise you, we will find a way. We will be safe, whether we go to Tora or somewhere else. I promise. Our child will be safe, and so will Endon's. We will find a way.'

Anna stared at Jarred, saw the hope and conviction shining in his eyes, and slowly nodded. She rose from her chair and into Jarred's arms. Together, they turned to face Endon.

'Fate is punishing me,' Endon whispered. 'I have lost my throne and my people's trust. Am I to lose you too?' He could not stop shaking; the thought was too much to bear. He and Jarred had been close friends since they had been four years old. Jarred had always been there for him. How could he do this to him?

'It is the only way, Endon,' Jarred said. 'You and your family must be safe, and this is the best way to do it.'

Endon closed his eyes. 'So be it,' he said flatly. 'We must send the message to Tora.'

Jarred nodded, his expression communicating his relief at Endon's logical suggestion. 'Do you have a blackbird to carry the message?'

'Yes. But first let us write the message.'

Pulling herself from Jarred's arms, Anna hurried from the room and returned in seconds with a piece of parchment and a quill and an inkbottle. She proffered it to Endon. Endon gratefully accepted them, and nodded his thanks. Placing the parchment on his lap, he dipped his quill into the ink and wrote in a shaky, urgent scrawl:

_People of Tora,_

_The Belt of Deltora is lost, the Shadow Lord has returned. With the help of a true friend I have escaped with the Queen and our unborn child. I ask you to offer sanctuary in fulfilment of your ancient vow. Return word by this messenger. Waste no time, I beg of you._

_Endon, King of Deltora._

He showed it to the others. 'I can do no better than this. If only I had my seal ring...but no matter.' He walked outside and returned with a blackbird perched on his arm. 'This will have to do.'

Endon bound the parchment onto the bird's leg, and set the blackbird free through the open window in the forge kitchen. He watched as the bird's wings beat a steady way through the darkness of the morning and as he watched he prayed with all his heart that it would reach Tora safely, and that the Torans would give shelter to Jarred and Anna. He strode into the living area, feeling as if he were carved from ice. He did not bother responding to their questioning gazes, and sank into his seat near the fire, feeling that his world was falling to pieces in front of him.

A sudden burst of wind shook the cottage walls, and a flash of crimson light could be seen outside. Jarred, Anna, Endon and Sharn started, their hearts hammering. 'The Shadow Lord is coming,' Sharn whispered under her breath, her face devoid of colour. She started for the door. 'You must go now!'

'Wait!' Jarred snapped. The others stared at him, astonished and wondering at what he had thought of now. 'First, we must change clothes,' he said. 'We will seem more believable if we are wearing your clothes, and not our own.'

'Of course,' Endon murmured, his head bowed. Did Jarred ever run out of ideas?

In seconds they had changed clothes. It was strange to see Jarred and Anna dressed in the clothes Endon and Sharn had worn. Endon felt a pang at how alike he and Sharn they seemed, even without their makeup and elaborately braided hair.

And then they were hurrying out of the cottage, and through the forge gates. The four of them paused just outside the gates, gazing at each other, reluctant to part although they knew they needed to. It was as if they had known each other for a lifetime, and not a scant few hours.

Endon clasped Jarred's hand. 'Know that I will be hoping and praying that you safe and well, wherever you go. I will be forever grateful to you for your sacrifice, Jarred. And I am sorry you had to make it.' He hoped his eyes conveyed what his words did not: how sorry he was for the predicament he had put Jarred in, and how he hoped they would meet again someday in the future, what ever happened to them both.

'I will pray that you stay safe, Endon,' Jarred said gruffly. 'And know that it is nothing, as long as you and your family are alive and well. I will be thinking of you, know that, and I pray we meet again.'

'Thank you,' Sharn said, her voice trembling. 'Thank you for everything, Jarred.' She turned to Anna. 'I am honoured to have known you, for however short a time.'

Anna smiled. 'And I am honoured to have met you, Sharn.'

'Farewell, old friend,' Jarred said quietly. He clasped Anna's hand in his own and walked away down the streets of Del with her by his side, where people had already emerged, almost trampling one another in their efforts to leave the city.

Endon watched him go, his vision blurred with unshed tears. He held up a hand in farewell, and gazed at his friend's retreating figure until he and Anna were swallowed up by the crowds.

'Farewell, old friend,' Endon whispered, his heart aching with bitterness, loss and sadness. He knew, without a doubt, that he would most likely never see his friend again in this life. But he hoped and prayed anyway that it would not be so.

oOo

Endon heard Sharn's sharp alarmed cry and spun to see a man stumbling towards him, clad in the uniform of a palace guard. In the confusion and chaos of the day, Endon reacted by reflex, his fist smashing into the man's face, shattering the bones in his nose. With a strange sense of satisfaction, Endon watched the guard collapse onto the street, unconscious to all that saw him. Now he realised that he had been furious, maddeningly furious, at the Shadow Lord, for invading his kingdom and taking his crown.

And now, Endon thought with a pang of guilt, he had knocked unconscious a man sworn to his service, someone who was innocent of the wrongs done to him and his family.

Sharn came beside him to stare into the man's face. 'Endon,' she whispered. 'We must bring him inside. It will not do to have him lying out here in the cold. I do not think he is a danger to us.'

'Of course,' Endon murmured. He stared at the man. He seemed strangely familiar, despite having never seen him before. Who did he resemble?

Together he and Sharn half-carried the man into the house, placing him on a bed in the spare room. 'We must wait for him to wake up,' Sharn said. 'Then he will tell us who he is and why he has come here.' She gazed at the big man as he tossed and turned in his sleep. 'He reminds me of someone,' she added, her brow crinkling. 'I cannot think of who.'

Endon nodded. 'I feel as if I should know him, but I do not.'

The two started as the man cried out, though evidently still asleep. 'No!' he gasped. 'Mother…dead? Killed. I must…leave…I will be killed as well…Oh, mother!' he cried out again, the rage and grief plain in his voice.

Sharn's eyes were filled with compassion. 'He has suffered much, it is plain,' she said. 'He must have been fleeing from the palace, not wanting to be killed. The poor man!'

Endon's head was reeling. Suddenly all the pieces were falling into place. 'Of course!' he muttered. 'Min! He is Min's son, who fled palace during the feast.'

Sharn's eyes widened. 'Min?' she exclaimed. 'Your old nursemaid? No wonder he sounds so afraid, and grief-stricken! He must have been in fear for his life.'

'And he came here,' Endon added, confused thoughts swirling in his mind. 'But why? Why here?'

'Perhaps he came here by instinct,' Sharn suggested quietly. 'This is the ancient home of Adin, remember. Adin may have guided him here.'

'It may be so,' Endon agreed. He thought of Jarred, who had sought refuge in the forge seven years earlier, and of himself and Sharn, who had been given refuge there. 'This forge seems to be a place of refuge,' he commented.

Min's son cried out again, in a low and pained voice, and his eyes snapped open.

Sharn gasped, and turned to Endon, who did not react, though his heart was fluttering a mile a minute. 'Peace, friend,' he said, managing to keep his voice steady. 'We mean you no harm.' He raised his hands to show the man that they were empty of weapons.

The man frowned, wariness clear in his eyes. 'Who are you?'

Endon hesitated. Should he tell this man the truth, or should he give him false names? Even though he was Min's son, Endon was not sure he could trust him. For all they knew, this man was not who he seemed, but was instead a servant of the Shadow Lord.

'I am Anna, and this is my husband Jarred,' Sharn said calmly. Endon could have kissed her for her quick and rational thinking. 'Truly, we mean you no harm.'

The man's eyes blazed as he took them in. 'You!' he exclaimed, glaring at Endon. 'You knocked me unconscious.'

'I am sorry for that,' Endon said shakily. 'I was afraid, and reacted out of reflex. My wife is with child, close to her time, and there are many dangers in the city now that the Shadow Lord has invaded. I thought you might be an enemy.'

'I—I came from the palace,' the man responded, sitting up on the bed. 'I am no enemy of yours. I left during the feast, I was afraid…' his voice trailed away, and his face hardened. 'My mother was killed before the feast. She heard that something terrible was to occur this day, and she told me. I knew I would be killed as well if I did not flee. My name is Barda,' he added.

'We do not believe you are an enemy, Barda,' Sharn said gently. 'We know your story, we heard you talking in your sleep. We know you mean us no harm.'

Barda frowned again. 'Just before I was knocked unconscious, I saw you, with two other people. They were dressed in strange clothes, rich in colour and decorative. And then they left, disappearing among the people escaping from the city. Who were they? Friends?'

Beside him, Endon heard Sharn draw in a sharp breath. He himself felt his head reel, and his heart thud. The man had seen them, and Jarred and Anna. He had seen Jarred and Anna leave, although it seemed that he had no idea who they really were. But it would be enough to implicate them if Barda whispered a word of it to anyone else. The Shadow Lord had spies everywhere—who knew where? Any one of them would be alerted if they heard of two strangely dressed people leaving the forge.

Endon and Sharn's eyes met. _Should we tell him?_ his eyes asked of hers. _Should we give away our secret to a man we have barely met?_

_Let us tell him,_ Sharn urged silently, _but not everything._ Her eyes blazed with purpose. She clearly wants to help this man, Endon thought, and does not want to turn him away.

Endon nodded, his decision made. He would tell Barda, and deal with any problems later. He turned to Barda. 'Barda… I was King Endon's friend when we were children. Min was our nursemaid.' The words felt heavy on his tongue. It was strange to talk about himself as if he were talking about someone else. 'We were like brothers, until I was accused of plotting to murder him. I sought refuge in this forge, and was taken in by the blacksmith and his daughter. But I swore to help Endon when he needed it. Finally, last night, he called for help, and I came. I convinced him to put on the Belt once more, but when we got to the tower, it had been ruined and the gems had gone. I helped Endon and the Queen, Sharn, escape the palace, and we came here to plan.'

'The people you saw were the King and Queen,' Sharn said to Barda. 'We saw them to the forge gates, and watched as they left.'

'We vowed to find the gems and restore the Belt of Deltora,' Endon said. 'I myself plan on going to find them when the time is right. We will not rest until Deltora is free from the Shadow Lord.' He found himself surprised at how fierce his voice had become. But he was the King of Deltora, and he had let his kingdom be invaded by the Shadow Lord. He _would not_ rest until he had freed Deltora.

Barda smiled grimly. 'That is good. Then my mother will not have died in vain.' He bowed his head, and then added, 'And I would like to help, if you will let me. My mother died at the hands of the Shadow Lord; I wish to avenge her death. I, too, will not rest until Deltora is free.' Endon saw the man's eyes blaze with conviction and determination, and he thought: this is a good man, and he would be a good ally. But is it worth the risk to let him help?

'I will do anything to help,' Barda continued. 'I will work for you, if you like, in the forge or in the cottage. I will do anything to avenge my mother's death.'

'You will do nothing of the sort, Barda!' Sharn said firmly. The two men stared at her, amazed at her sudden passion, but she lifted her chin. 'You are welcome to stay with us in the cottage, but you need not work for your keep. We are not monsters, to turn away a man so obviously in need of our help.' She glanced pointedly at Endon.

'Of course,' Endon said, stifling a sigh at this sudden turn of events. 'Barda, you are welcome to help us on our quest, if you wish, but it will be dangerous…'

'I do not care,' the big man said. 'I want to help.'

Endon hesitated, still unsure. Could he really risk another person's live for his quest? He was the one who had doomed the kingdom; he was the only one who should go to restore the Belt. It was not right to needlessly put innocent people's lives at risk.

'You will need help on your quest,' Barda said reasonably. 'Two people are better than one, do you not agree?'

Endon nodded reluctantly. There was merit in Barda's calm rationalising, and he realised that the big man was right. It would be folly to go alone to seek the gems.

'Then it is settled,' Barda said, in a satisfied tone of voice. 'I will come with you on your quest, when the time comes.'


	2. Under the Shadow

A/N: So here is part two of The Hidden King. It took a while to write, because of school and exams, but now here it is. So read it, and tell me what you think. Reviews would be very welcome.

Disclaimer: Deltora Quest belongs to Emily Rodda.

Under the Shadow

'Are you sure about this?' Endon asked Barda, pacing around the forge kitchen, his nerves frazzled. 'Is it really what you want?' He gazed intently at Barda's determined face, searching for any signs of apprehension, but all he saw was a deep, heart-wrenching loyalty to himself and Sharn, and a fierce determination to do whatever he could to help the cause. 'Anna and I would be honoured to shelter you, give you a home right here in the cottage. You do not have to do this.'

'But I do,' Barda said earnestly. 'Jarred, I need to do this. I need to restore my honour and my pride, and repent for my sins.' At Endon's questioning gaze, he bowed his head, and when he next spoke, his voice was shaky. 'It was my fault, I know it. When I left the feast that night, I left behind my friends and comrades to face the Shadow Lord's fury. If I had stayed, we might have stood a chance. I could have told them of my mother's warning, they would not have been caught unawares…' His voice trailed away.

'They would have died anyway, Barda,' Endon said. 'They would have stayed and done whatever they could to protect the royal family in their hour of need. They would not have listened to you—they would have listened to Prandine, the King's chief advisor.'

'But…'

Endon broke in before Barda could speak. 'Years ago I tried to warn Endon of the coming danger. I tried to warn him of Prandine's treachery and convince him to wear the Belt of Deltora again. But he would not listen.' He felt the bitterness cloak his words as he spoke, felt the tears come to his eyes at the memory. 'When we escaped the palace, Endon realised his mistake, and realised that he had let his people down, that the Belt would never shine for him again. It was a bitter blow for him. He never got over it.'

He saw Barda's raised eyebrows at his final words and hastily corrected himself, inwardly cursing himself for his carelessness. 'I imagine he never got over it. Endon was distraught when we parted.'

Barda nodded. 'I can understand that.'

'What I was meaning to say is that you must not blame yourself for not being there,' Endon said gently. 'Sometimes it is better to flee and live to fight another day than to stay and die. Your mother would want you to be happy.'

Tears glinted in the big man's eyes. 'I know, Jarred. But it is difficult. That is why I need to do this.'

Endon sighed, and nodded. 'Very well, Barda. I will make you a beggar's shelter in the forge yard, where you can live in and keep up the pretence. But I do wish you did not have to do this.'

Barda grinned, and clapped Endon on the back. 'Do not worry, Jarred. You will not regret this, I promise.'

Endon said nothing, but inwardly he prayed that he would be given no cause for regret.

oOo

In the darkness of the night, Endon crept from the bed he shared with Sharn and walked quietly to the forge, carrying the mangled Belt of Deltora in his arms. Once there, he heated up the fire and stared at the Belt which shone dimly under the fiery light. Even mangled, it was still beautiful.

He gazed at the empty medallions and thought of the gems that were scattered throughout Deltora. They had once blazed proudly from the Belt of Deltora, protecting the kingdom from invasion by the Shadow Lord. And they would again, Endon thought. One day, the gems would be restored, the Shadow Lord would be defeated and the Belt would shine once more for the Kings and Queens of Deltora.

With that thought clear in his mind, he placed the Belt on the forge and began to work.

oOo

As the first rays of sun lit the pre-dawn earth, a babe's healthy cry could be heard from within the forge cottage, along with its mother's contented sigh. Outside the forge, Endon halted his manic pacing, and breathing a huge sigh of relief, walked casually to the beggar's shelter he had built three months ago for Barda. 'It is over,' he muttered quietly to the darkness, trying to make it seem as if he were talking to himself. 'The babe is born.' He felt himself grin foolishly. '_My_ babe is born.'

He met Barda's gaze, and knew that it mirrored his own elated expression. It seemed unbelievable, that he would really become a father. At times, during the past three months, Endon had doubted that they would survive to become a family. And yet, now they were a family.

'My congratulations, Jarred,' Barda said heartily. Endon almost jumped at the sound of his old friend's name, now his name. He was still to get used to his new identity, even after three months in hiding.

He forced himself to respond to the name. 'I am just glad Anna is alright. It was a hard birth.'

'You heard her.' Barda grinned. 'She is alright. Go in there and see them!'

Endon could not help but smile as he walked towards the cottage. Over the last three months, a surprising friendship had sprung between himself and Barda—close to but not quite the same as the friendship he had shared with Jarred. That friendship had helped him survive the months until the birth of his child and heir, and Endon was grateful for it. He had never expected such a friendship to develop between himself and another person besides Jarred.

He paused at the threshold of the cottage, deep in thought, and knocked on the door. It seemed the safest course of action, he thought, as he had no idea whether he was welcome in the forge cottage. Amarantz of the Pottery had banished him from the cottage hours ago for 'getting in the way'. 'Get out and stay out until it is over,' she had barked as she shoved him out the door. 'In here you are just in the way. Wait for us to call you.' Now it was clearly over, but would it be safe to enter and face Amarantz's wrath for not waiting for her to call for him?

Sick with apprehension, he waited.

'Come in, Jarred!' Amarantz called moments later, her voice high with excitement. 'Come and see your babe!'

Endon flung himself into the cottage, barging into the bedroom he shared with his wife. He was greeted with the welcome sight of Sharn smiling up at him while resting on the bed, holding a tiny squirming babe in her arms. His eyes were riveted on the babe as it opened its pink mouth and bawled.

'What do you think?' Sharn teased him. 'Will he do?'

'He will do very well!' Endon smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek. Then he gazed at his son. His heir. The babe gazed back at him, gurgling and waving its tiny fingers. 'He is beautiful!'

'I know,' Sharn said. 'Here, hold him.' She held out their bundle of joy to him.

Endon grimaced as he took the babe from her. It was heavier than he had expected for a newborn.

'You have a boy,' Amarantz said in the silence that followed, her face beaming. 'A healthy boy. My congratulations, Jarred!'

'I have a boy,' Endon whispered, stunned. A boy. The future King of Deltora, the heir to the Belt's power. He had a boy! 'I have a boy!'

'Yes, we do,' Sharn smiled, her eyes communicating to him her relief at the safe birth, joy at becoming a mother, and immense love for him and their new son. 'What shall we name him?'

Endon and Sharn had already considered different names for their babe, but had not decided upon one. Now, as Endon gazed down at the babe in his arms, the perfect name came into his mind.

'Lief,' he said. 'Our son shall be called Lief.'

The babe in his arms gurgled, seeming pleased at the name. Sharn's eyes flooded with tears, her face glowing with happiness. Amarantz nodded, her face a picture of approval.

'It is a good name,' she said. 'Lief means 'loved'.'

'Which he will be,' Endon said, still unable to take his eyes off of his son. 'He will be very loved indeed.' And secretly he thought to himself: Our son Lief will be the best and most loved king Deltora has ever seen.

oOo

That night, after long hours of working in the forge, Endon crept into his and Sharn's bedroom. It was complete darkness within, and as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light he saw his wife lying on the bed, her eyes closed. Resting in a crib beside the bed was their babe Lief.

Endon stayed as silent as a mouse, not wanting to wake either his newborn son or his beloved wife. He gazed at his family, his heart full. It was awe-inspiring, that they had gotten this far, that he, the King of Deltora who had failed to protect his kingdom, had managed to survive and know such overwhelming joy. He was grateful, incredibly grateful, to Jarred and Anna for giving his family a home and identity. He had realised that, after listening to travellers' stories of the state of the countryside since the Shadow Lord's invasion, if they had fled Del as they had first thought to do, they would not have survived against the vagabonds and evil that lurked there. Endon prayed that Jarred and Anna fared better than himself and Sharn.

He gazed at Lief, sleeping peacefully in the cradle Amarantz had given them. He had his mother's dark hair and pale face, but his father's eyes. He seemed fragile, but Endon sensed a hidden strength and stubbornness much like Sharn's. This son of ours will go far, Endon thought. He will make his parents proud.

And Endon vowed that he would protect his son and never give up on him. Whatever Lief did, he would find his parents proud of his accomplishments. Whether he became King or not, Endon was glad for the moment to just love him as a father loves a son.

oOo

'Papa!'

Endon smiled and looked up at the seven year old boy running up to him, proudly waving the ragdoll clutched in his hands. As his son reached him he set down the metal he had been beating into shape and turned to him. 'Lief! What is it?'

'Papa, look at the ragdoll Mama made for me!' Lief said proudly.

Endon scrutinised the doll, a replica of the Kin, a fabled race that had allegedly lived on Dread Mountain once. 'It is wonderful, Lief!' he responded warmly, knowing that that was what his son wanted to hear. 'It was very good of your mother to make it for you. I hope you thanked her.'

'Yes, papa,' Lief said seriously, but Endon saw the familiar mischievous look in his eyes.

Endon sighed. 'Go and say thank you to your mother, Lief,' he ordered, frowning at his son and making sure that he saw the censure in his eyes. 'She did you a kindness, so you must thank her.'

He waited, hands crossed around his chest, for Lief to scamper away into the cottage, and hoped that his unruly son would do as he was told. Most likely he would escape the forge and gallivant around the city with his friends. But hopefully he would listen to his parents for once.

Endon sighed again, and resumed his task. His son was a trial at times to both of his parents at times, refusing to take part in his lessons, sneaking out of the forge before he had finished his daily chores. But even so, he was the light of their lives, a precious gift of hope that had come when they had felt bereft. Lief's birth had reminded them that they were the royal family of Deltora, and that they had to reclaim their Kingdom for their son, so that he would be King in his turn.

Later, as the sun sank below the horizon, Endon returned to the cottage, feeling the muscles in his arms ache. He was met at the door by Sharn, who enveloped him in her arms. They stood there for a long moment, revelling in the wondrous gift of love and safety. Endon knew that he would be forever grateful to Jarred for giving him this blessing, even as he regretted the sacrifice he had had to make.

'Lief is sleeping now,' Sharn said softly, her voice muffled against his chest.

'Did he thank you for his ragdoll?' Endon asked wearily.

'He did,' Sharn said, smiling. 'He seemed very grateful, and I allowed him to go into the city afterwards.'

'Good,' Endon said, a tired smile gracing his face.

Sharn pulled him into the living area, and onto the chairs that surrounded the fireplace.

'Endon…' Sharn began after a long moment, her expression sombre, her eyes anxious. 'I do not want another child.'

'Why ever not?' He gaped at her. This was the last thing he had expected her to say.

'I do not want another child of ours to be born into _this_ world,' Sharn said, gesturing towards the city outside the cottage, where Grey Guards patrolled the streets and vagabonds lay in wait, robbing anyone foolish enough to be in their path. 'This is a world of madness and danger; it is much too dangerous for any child. I do not want any child of ours to grow up and fall prey to those monsters.'

'But…' Endon could not quite explain his desire to know with all certainty that he would have an heir to his throne. He had to have more than one child. He saw now that the chief advisors' rule of only one child for each ruler had caused each King and Queen's rule to be even more precarious than the last. He _had_ to have a large family. What was Sharn thinking? 'Sharn…'

'I know what you are thinking, Endon,' Sharn said, her eyes blazing with conviction. 'You are thinking only of yourself, of your heir to the throne. But we need to stay hidden, our son needs to stay hidden until the time is right for us to reclaim our kingdom. Lief is enough of a handful; I will not watch another child of mine go out into the city and be afraid that they will not come back.' Sharn lifted her chin. 'See reason, Endon. We will be less conspicuous with a small family, and much safer. We must stay hidden from the Shadow Lord at all costs, until it is time.' She glared at Endon.

Endon shook his head, stunned. How could he not realise that Sharn felt this way? Was he that poor a husband that he could not see when his wife was afraid for her family? He bowed his head. 'Sharn, my love,' he said hoarsely. 'I am sorry. I am just so afraid that our little one may be lost to us one day and I will have no heir to give my throne to. Call it selfishness if you will, but when we reclaim our kingdom, I would like to have an heir to give it to. More children would increase our chances of having an heir that lives to adulthood.'

'Oh, Endon,' Sharn sighed, leaning over to touch his arm, her eyes luminous. 'I, too, am afraid for our son. But we must not give up hope now. Our son will live and be a good king one day. We will make sure of that. Now we must think of our family's safety during these dark times.' Her bottom lip trembled, and Endon knew she was also thinking of Amarantz and Michel of the Pottery, who had recently been captured by the Shadow Lord for participating in a rebellion. No one knew what had happened to them, and Endon knew Sharn worried for them both. Amarantz was her oldest friend.

Endon brushed her lips with his own, feeling his heart swell with resolve and gladness. 'My darling, of course you are right,' he murmured. 'Our safety and the safety of our son should come first, always. Very well. Lief will be our only child, and we will keep him as safe as we can.'

When he drew back, he saw that Sharn's eyes were sparkling. 'I know I am right,' she said, so slyly that Endon felt compelled to kiss her again, hungrily, needing to feel the touch of her skin as if he thirsted for water. His heart leapt to see Sharn respond equally as energetically and he drew her into his arms and carried her into their bedroom, never taking his mouth from hers, and laid her out on the bed, and celebrated their safety and peace in a fashion equally satisfying for them both.

oOo

As the years passed, Endon found himself intensely glad that he had promised Sharn that they would have no more children, for although Lief was the light of their lives he was quite a handful to raise, constantly sneaking behind his parents' backs to play with his friends in the streets of the city and worrying them to bits. If one was a handful, he thought, two would be impossible! Thus, he gave way to Sharn's wisdom with grace, and never asked her for another child.

But he still worried about Lief, about the future of Deltora. What would become of Deltora if its heir was killed by Grey Guards while exploring Del after sunset? What would become of Deltora if Endon had no heir to give the Belt to? For the Belt would never shine for Endon again—but it would shine for Lief, his beloved son and heir. Lief had to survive, for all their sakes.

The only solution, Endon realised, was to 'guard' Lief secretly on the streets of Del, ensuring his safety when he was in dire danger. And the person best suited for that duty was Barda. So it was that Endon found himself travelling to the daily market one day, money jingling in a light purse tied to his trousers. Barda was commonly found in the marketplace, where he could overhear information important for their quest and relay it back to Endon and Sharn, and Endon dearly hoped that Barda would be there now, despite the storm clearly brewing in the skies. The safety of his precocious ten-year-old son was of the utmost importance, and he had to be sure Barda would protect him to the best of his ability.

He was so focused on his thoughts that he failed to notice the danger until it was too late. Thunder clapped, unnervingly close, and a flash of lightning lit the darkened sky, bathing the city in golden light. A _cracking_ noise ensued, followed by the sound of a tree falling rapidly.

Someone screamed.

Others began to shove at each other, trampling each other in their attempt to escape the path of the falling tree. Heart hammering, Endon pushed through the crowd, but could not open a pathway between the people for himself, and soon found himself thrown onto the cobbles by another frantic person. He looked up, dazed, to see the tree looming towards him.

He heard a person scream, low and terrified, and realised that it was himself. Briefly he wondered if this was a punishment for his sins, for what he had done to Deltora.

Then the tree was upon him, and a fierce pain exploded in his body, so fierce that he cried out again. He heard townspeople gathering around him, and a voice saying, 'Why, that is Jarred the blacksmith!' He heard murmurs rise in the crowd like a wave of thunder.

And then, mercifully, darkness claimed him.

oOo

Hours later, he woke, in his own bed in the forge cottage, feeling as if every bone in his body had been broken. He heard, as if through a long tunnel, the sound of voices speaking in low, urgent tones. He recognised one of the voices as Sharn's and smiled despite the pain that wracked him. 'Sharn?' he whispered in a thread of a voice.

He heard her overjoyed exclamation, and felt her soft warm palm stroke his forehead. 'I am here,' she said, 'and so is Barda. Do not worry, my love, all is well now.' Those words conveyed to him a message which sent him into chills with the realisation that he had almost revealed their true identities. How could he have been so stupid?

He glanced at Barda, but thankfully the big man seemed as if he had not heard what Endon had uttered.

'Jarred, I am glad you are alright,' Barda said jovially. 'Or not quite alright, of course, but I am sure you will recover in time.' He flashed a grin that painfully reminded Endon of Jarred.

'I hope I will,' Endon murmured, and forced a smile. 'I will need all my strength during the quest.'

Barda and Sharn looked at each other, their faces grave. His smile faded, his heart thudded painfully. What had happened? What had given them such apprehension?

Sharn turned to face him, and the expression on her face terrified him. For a long moment, silence reigned.

'Whatever it is, just tell me,' he said hoarsely. 'Please.'

Tears pooled in Sharn's eyes as she gazed at Endon. 'The tree…' she said quietly. 'It crushed your leg. Your leg will recover, but it will always be weak and you will always have a limp.' She looked away, overcome. 'I am sorry, Jarred.'

_It crushed your leg… You will always have a limp..._ The words rang in Endon's ears like death knells. He closed his eyes and groaned. He was finished. He was crippled. He could not go on the quest to restore the gems now; his leg would slow them down and put them all in danger. It seemed ridiculous, to think that it was a tree that felled Endon, King of Deltora and ruined their quest for the gems. It made him want to laugh and weep at the same time.

'I cannot go on the quest for the gems,' Endon said flatly, knowing that Sharn and Barda had already known this. 'I am a cripple.' He felt a laugh bubble up his throat. 'Who would have thought it?' It seemed like a strange twist of fate, as if he was being punished for his sins. Why else would such a thing happen when they were so close to beginning their quest?

'What should we do now?' Sharn said. 'Barda cannot go alone to seek the gems. It would be too dangerous.' She and Barda both glanced at Endon, as if he would know what to do.

Endon sighed. 'We will speak of this later, when I am recovered. There is also another matter I would like to speak to you about, Barda, regarding my son's safety. But that is also for a later day. Today I find I am too tired to do anything but lie here and sleep. I believe I may die of boredom over the next few days.'

oOo

Endon almost did die of boredom during his days of convalescence. There was nothing he could do but lie in bed, bored out of his mind, counting the cracks in the ceiling or taking short naps. Every once in a while either Sharn or Barda came to visit him with a bowl of broth for him to eat, and they would stay until he had drank every last drop. He found he missed his work in the forge, despite the harshness of it, for at least there he had been doing something. Now he was crippled and confined to bed, with no hope of doing anything.

His heart sang when he was pronounced well enough to leave the bed, two weeks into his convalescence. With Sharn's help he scrambled out of the bed and hobbled around the cottage, feeling his weak leg drag like a heavy weight behind him. But it was a relief to be able to walk again.

'Father?' The sound of Lief's subdued voice caused him to pause in the forge kitchen. He turned to see his son peeking through the doorway.

'Yes?' Endon said gently. 'You can come in, you know.'

'Are you alright now?' Lief walked into the kitchen to stand before Endon. 'Mother said you were hurt by a falling tree.'

'I am alright, son,' Endon assured him. 'I did not think I would ever get out of bed!'

'Mother said I was not to disturb you,' Lief said awkwardly.

'I heard,' Endon said. 'You have been good to your mother, I hope?'

'Oh, yes!' Lief's eyes brightened, and he smiled. 'I helped Mother with her chores every day so she could go to bed early because she has been so tired these past weeks. Mother said she had never had a better son,' he added proudly.

'Well done, Lief,' Endon said warmly. Pride for his son engulfed him. It relieved him to know that Sharn had not worked herself to exhaustion while he was bed-ridden. 'If you would like, you may play with your friends after you have finished your chores for today. You certainly deserve it.'

Lief's smile widened, and his eyes shone. 'Thank you, Father!' he said cheerfully.

'Now off you go,' Endon urged him. 'Go help your mother. I am sure she needs you for somewhat.'

Lief nodded, and left the room. As he watched his son scamper away, Endon thought of how responsible he had become these past few weeks, and how dear he was to both himself and Sharn. He knew with certainty that now was the time to ask Barda to become guardian to his son.

oOo

That night, Endon, Sharn and Barda gathered in the forge cottage, and discussed what to be done about the quest for the gems and about Lief.

Endon brought the topic up of a guardian for Lief as soon as they were settled in their seats in front of the fireplace. He described the fear he and Sharn felt when Lief took risks and came home after sunset, when the Grey Guards were about, and their worry that Lief would be killed one day. He outlined his proposal, that Barda could protect their son from the dangers of the city. He held his breath as Barda considered it.

'So, Jarred,' Barda drawled after a moment. 'Are you asking me to babysit your ten-year-old son while he plays with his friends in the streets?' His face was slightly derisive, and Endon prayed that he would not reject the proposal because of his pride.

'Yes, I am,' Endon said. 'Our son means everything to us, Barda. It would mean a lot to us if you would make sure he comes home safely each night.'

Barda nodded in understanding, but still hesitated in giving an answer.

'You need not do this thing if you do not want to,' Sharn said sweetly. 'We would not have come to you about this, but there is no one else we trust enough who is able to do this thing.'

Barda frowned. 'Well and so.' His expression settled to one of determination. 'Very well, I will do this thing you ask of me. But in exchange, I would like something.'

Both Sharn and Endon's eyes widened. They had not expected this. Barda was usually so stoic that he never asked for anything from them, not wanting to deprive them of much needed stores. What could he want now?

'What would you like?' Sharn said cautiously. 'You know we would give you anything you need or want.'

'I want to go on my own to seek the gems,' Barda burst out. 'I know it is not what you planned, Jarred, but you know you cannot come now, because of what happened.' His gaze drifted to Endon's stiff leg. 'Let me go alone, and I will succeed. Surely it is the only way now.'

Sharn opened her mouth to reply, but Endon spoke first. 'No,' he said gravely. He knew in his heart that Barda's plan was a bad one. What would happen if Barda was killed during the quest? No one would know what had become of him and Deltora would be under the Shadow forever. No, someone had to accompany Barda on the quest. But who?

Barda frowned. 'Jarred,' he began. Endon could sense the argument building inside of him.

'No,' Endon repeated. 'I will not have you go alone. It would be too dangerous. What if you are killed? Then the quest would be lost.'

'But…'

'You need a companion, someone to help you. I know you think anyone now would slow you down, but I believe this is necessary for the quest to succeed. Please,' Endon's voice grew gentle. 'I am sorry for speaking so harshly, but this is the truth. I know in my heart that this is needful.'

Barda let out a hard breath. His expression was frustrated. 'I know, I know! But I am capable, and I am sure I would succeed by myself. But I will bow to your decision, for now, though I will try and do all I can to persuade you otherwise.' His voice grew bitter. 'So, who will be my companion now?'

Endon hesitated, and shared a glance with Sharn. They had not thought ahead so far. Finally, Sharn spoke.

'Lief,' she said clearly.

'_What?_' Barda gaped at her, astonished and angry at the same time. Endon could feel his own jaw drop as well. _Lief?_ What was Sharn thinking?

'What are you saying, Anna?' Barda spluttered furiously. 'That your _ten-year-old son_ will be a _suitable companion_ for me on our quest? Have you gone _mad?_'

Endon opened his mouth to admonish Barda for speaking to his wife like that, but could not get a word out as Sharn replied calmly, 'Yes, Barda, I am saying that Lief could come with you on the quest when he is of age, in place of his father.' She turned a gentle gaze upon Endon. 'To fulfil his father's pledge.'

Endon stared at her open-mouthed. Sharn smiled and caressed his cheek. 'It is the perfect solution, Jarred,' she said. 'Lief is our son, it is his right to take part in this quest, if he wishes to. We will prepare him as best as we can for it.'

Endon nodded, mute. Her courage and fortitude never ceased to amaze him.

Barda sighed. 'Very well. As you wish. Lief will come on the quest, when he is of age and if he wishes it. But I still think I will be better off going alone. I will still try to convince you to send me alone.'

Endon half-smiled. 'And I will try to convince you otherwise.'

Barda laughed. 'Then we have a bargain!' Then his voice sobered. 'I have just one more condition.'

'What is it?'

'Allow Lief to have more freedom to roam about the city, so that he may encounter what it is really like to be in a dangerous situation. Let him sharpen his wits and learn more of life in the city. This surely is just as important as his other duties in the forge cottage.'

Endon eyed Barda's obstinate expression, and knew that if they did not consent to this Barda would not agree to have Lief as a companion, and they would never be able to change his mind. Barda could be very stubborn when he wanted to be.

Endon sighed. They would have to agree to Barda's condition, or the quest would be lost before it had even begun. 'Very well, Barda,' he said heavily. 'We agree to your condition. But know that we fully expect you to keep our son from being killed out there in the streets.'

'Agreed!' Barda said, his voice turning jovial now that the problem was solved. 'Lief will accompany me on the quest, and I will babysit him as he gets a taste of life in the city.'

'Agreed,' Endon echoed. He tried to smile, but only managed a grimace, thinking of what his stiff leg had deprived him of. He had so wanted to go seek the gems; he was the King of Deltora, after all, and he owed it to his people to free them from the Shadow Lord's tyranny. It was because of him that Deltora had been invaded—it was only fair that he free his people from this evil. But now it was not possible.

He thought of Lief. Lief was the heir to the Belt of Deltora, the future King. It was only right now that Lief take his father's place on the quest. But it was still a bitter blow, not to be able to help his people in this way.

Endon hauled himself to his feet, signalling that the meeting was adjourned, and walked towards his and Sharn's bedroom, feeling his energy flag with each step he took. The meeting had drained more of his energy than he had expected. With a relieved sigh, he collapsed onto the bed, feeling himself sink into unconsciousness almost immediately.

Now the waiting would begin, Endon thought drowsily as his consciousness ebbed. Waiting for Lief to come of age, waiting for the quest to begin. Waiting for Lief to be ready.

He only hoped that the waiting would not be too long.


End file.
